The invention relates to an interface module for installing a pneumatically actuated gripping device on the robot arm of a robot.
The invention further relates to a robot with a robot arm, which has a robot arm interface on a distal end region, and with a pneumatically actuated gripping device, which has a gripper interface, via which the gripping device is attached to the robot arm interface.
A robot of the aforementioned type is known from DE 10 2010 013 617 B4, which has an electromotively movable robot arm, on whose distal end region a pneumatically actuated gripping device is fastened. On the end face at the distal end region of the robot arm, a robot arm interface is located to which the gripping device is directly mechanically fastened with an adapted gripper interface. The pneumatic actuation of the gripping device usually takes place by means of pressurised air hoses in such a case, which are laid through the robot arm and are connected to an external control valve device arranged outside of the robot arm. The external control valve device is electrically actuatable in order to therefore actuate the gripping device during normal operation virtually through the robot arm.
DE 195 33 948 A1 discloses an energy distributor for robots which is designed as a connecting element mounted between the robot and a robot tool. The energy distributor contains an on-board computer designed to operate control units such as valves and switches. The energy distributor has a box-shaped housing which is closed by a top which has an opening for the passage of control and energy leads. The computer is contained inside a modular block which is connected to another module containing control valves and to which is connected a plate containing electrical sockets and other energy transmission means.